


A Future For Hope

by BlackInkOnly



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackInkOnly/pseuds/BlackInkOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was actually the first fanfic I ever wrote for Noel/Hope (Years ago LOL) To keep chapter lengths smaller I split it into 5.<br/>(Drama/Romance) This story contains Paradox Ending Spoilers. (The Future is Hope) Here is a description of the Paradox Ending itself to give you set up for the story. Spoilers! It takes place in Academia 4XX. Once Alyssa has the graviton cores, she hands you an artifact. Snow bursts into the room and takes it from Noel and Serah stating that it was a trap. (Which explains why in the game you ended up alone at the Void Beyond)  He takes Serah with him to continue the journey and tells Hope that in three days he will be assassinated. Noel is left behind to take guard duty and Snow rides off with Serah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Off they went…

Considering the heavy news Snow managed to dump off on Hope about his impending doom, he didn’t seem to mind taking advantage of the opportunity to make a flashy get away— laughs and all. Maybe HE wasn’t worried but Hope was. 

For a moment, all he could do was scan mental images in his head of everyone he knew. Pictures flashed as he went through their faces; people at work, people on the streets—even his neighbors. Who wanted him dead? Alyssa was an obvious choice but only now because she had been arrested which didn’t fix the problem. He had worked so hard not to ruffle feathers. He was a director but only by title; he only gave advice—never made decisions. He was regarded as a walking talking antique and most people paid their respects by smiling and nodding. He couldn’t trust anyone–except Noel. He’d have to do a lot of it since Snow left him to see to his safety. 

“Well?” Noel asked, swinging his arms out to further exaggerate his shrug. “What should we do?”

“We could start with personal records. Maybe there’s someone with a history of violence in the city. Perhaps we should look for people against the Academy. If there was some sort of weapon involved we could have looked into weapon ownership records…” Hope had started pacing in his own small circle shaking his finger in one direction but distantly looking in the other. Noel took a couple steps towards him and tried to get his attention by moving alongside him and waving but Hope was lost in thought.

“I should check with my receptionist to see what I’ve planned three days from now. Maybe it happened during a conference, a meeting or even in public.” Hope sighed. “Snow didn’t give us anything to go by!”

Noel nodded. “Yeah. Well, something tells me he was too busy planning his exit and he forgot to mention the details.”

Hope let out a short breath as he looked around. Most of the people were going about their day while a few had stopped to stare at the aftermath of the show that Snow put on. He felt uneasy—for all he knew he could be standing in the presence of his murderer at that very moment. His stomach turned and he placed a hand on it hoping that somehow that would calm it down. Noel easily read his uneasiness and put his hand on his arm to awkwardly to pat it a couple times. 

“Well whatever we do,” Noel said leaning in to Hope, “let’s not do it in front of everyone. We should keep to ourselves so we don’t tip off the wrong person." 

Hope nodded slowly. "Yeah. We’ll go to my office so we can start figuring this out.”

The trip through the grand building left much to be desired. Noel had always had a lot of questions about Academia in general. People everywhere held devices he didn’t recognize and the walls in the hall seemed to be blinking with screens and information that he couldn’t even begin to understand but now wasn’t the time to ask. They had things to do and he has someone to protect. 

They reached the elevator quickly but the ride up was excruciating. The silence was solemn and Noel racked his brain for something to say to him. Instead he stared at Hope truly taking him in for the first time. Circumstances had changed everything. He wasn’t just a friend of Serah’s—he was a man who had given everything to save absolutely everyone and now he was left with three days to live. He could only imagine what he felt. Noel wondered if Hopes’ feelings were the same feelings that every Yuel had about their death. Trying to save one of the Yuels’ brought about horrific consequences. But Saving Hope could do nothing but good, right? He resolved to save his life, not only to save the future for mankind, but to save the future for Hope himself. It was then he found the strength to say it. 

“I’m not leaving your side. Not until I know you’re safe." 

The words caught Hope by surprise. His head snapped towards Noel and for a moment he felt relief. He wasn’t alone and if Noel can take care of Serah he could take care of him. He forced a small smile. "Thank you, Noel." 

Noel crossed his arms and nodded. He held his gaze for only a moment before the elevator stopped and the doors opened. 

Hopes office was spacious and contained the potential to be grand. However it was modestly decorated with only a few lamps, chairs for two guests and a small desk. The walls lay mostly bare with the exception of shelves that held nothing but books. Noel first impression was that Hope deserved better. He had given everything he had to save the future for everyone. This was hardly a reflection of any of that. He suddenly became aware of how protective he was getting so soon over the small aspects of Hopes’ life. With a hard swallow he took a seat in one of the chairs that faced the desk. 

Hope took his seat and began looking around on his desk almost as if he had a file hidden away for just such an occasion. Now that it was time to get started he couldn’t find a place to start at. He paused trying to remember any of what he had suggested while they were standing outside. He cleared his throat and continued his search, finding his way as soon as he laid eyes on the speed dial setting for his secretary. He picked up the phone and dialed. 

"Hi Margaret, it’s Hope.” He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the person at the other end. His face twisted into what Noel could best interpret as uncomfortable. “Yes, I know.” He began nodding. “It was a shock for me too— I think we all trusted her.”

Alyssa. Noel was growing increasingly impatient. The moments were ticking away. Hopes’ fate was drawing closer and closer and this was a waste of precious time. He was eager to start the search and already they were hitting a road block. His arms crossed and he began to tap his fingers impatiently. Hope noticed and frowned as he kept nodding throwing in the occasional “Uh huh” and “Yes. I know." 

At long last he got a couple words in, "Look Margaret I need-” but that was all. He was interrupted again and Noel vowed it would be the last time. Hope saw his face and mouthed silently, I’m sorry.

That was it. Noel stood up and walked towards Hope. He realized how forceful he seemed charging towards him like that and softened his expression into a smile as he pleasantly took the phone out of Hopes’ hand. 

“The director needs his schedule for the next three days.” With that he hung up. 

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologize, Hope. I’m the one that should be sorry. Look, if we’re going to do this we have to use every second. I know it’s not really your style, but the next few days are about YOU. It’s time to put yourself at the head of the line.”

Hope nodded and allowed a smile to slip from his lips. 

The rest of the day went by quickly as Hope dove into every lead he could think of. Scanning the personnel files on his computer, searching databases for people with a history or any known groups or organizations against the Academy or the building of the new Cocoon. 

Noel busied himself with speculation at Hopes’ schedule. He was a busy man. Appointment here, conference there—Noel didn’t even see a lunch slot anywhere. He tried to imagine every situation that could happen during each thing planned for the day he was to be assassinated. He had the strongest feeling about the appointment scheduled that afternoon. It was a preliminary look over of the land they were clearing to begin building the new Cocoon. It would put Hope out in the open and allow someone to easily blend in the number of scientist planning to be there as well as the many laborers working to flatten and remove debris from the land. It was much more public and therefore generates a much larger list of suspects than a small meeting, which would prove much more difficult. Add the chaos after it happened, the person could easily run in any direction and get away. 

By the time Noel had decided this was the best option he looked up to see Hope with his head on the desk. So much time had passed that the starlit sky he saw through the windows surprised him. He stood up slowly, trying to be quiet for Hopes’ sake. As he tiptoed over to him he wondered whether he should wake him. 

The moon light reflected brightly off his pale skin giving him almost a glow while it highlighted his slivery hair making it shine. Noel tilted his head and felt his lips pull into a smirk. Hope was almost handsome were it not for his mouth gaping open. Noel felt a twinge of mischief as he debated what sort of comment to make once he woke him up. But something changed, his smirk turned into a smile and his eyes reflected a sense of protection for everything that was Hope—especially his pride. He walked back over to his seat and situated himself in the same position as before. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Hope would wake up eventually to re-position himself and it would be up to him what happened next. For all he knew, Noel never saw a thing. 

_________________________________________________________

Noel felt a nudge on his arm. He opened his eyes to see Hope standing above him. He was lost in a dream so much that he had almost forgotten where he was in real life. He stretched and smiled. “Guess I fell asleep.”

“I did as well.” Hope said putting his hand on the back of his head and smiled. For a moment Noel was smitten. “I think it would be best for us if we called it a night. I’m surprised I was able to sleep at all.” Hope admitted, his smile sliding slowly into a frown.

“People need to sleep Hope. It’s something you succumb to eventually.” Noel looked around the office noticing there was no where to sleep here. “ I don’t mean to be difficult but where exactly will I be?" 

"Well I’m embarrassed to say but I’d rather not be left all alone for the time being. I have an apartment nearby and it has a second bedroom. You’re more than welcomed to stay with me, in fact I would prefer that you did." 

It was dark and Noel wasn’t sure but he could almost swear Hope had blushed. Whether it was because he admitted to not wanting to be alone or something else he couldn’t say. He nodded in agreement. 

The building was even stranger at night then it was during the day. The hallways were so brightly lit that without the clocks there was no telling what time it was day or night. Once they reached the main hall it became darker. Moonlight flooded to main area and the welcoming desks sat empty. Hope had to open the door with a code since it was locked from the public after hours. They waited to make sure it closed behind them and locked properly. 

Despite the late hour quite a few people could be seen meandering about in certain parts of the city. To the left you could see the glow of the shops that stayed open on Grand Avenue. They however, walked into the New Town district. Mostly residential there wasn’t a soul to be found and the lamplights were the only things shining besides the moon. It was a fairly short walk and then up two flights of stairs before they reached the door.

Inside Noel noticed immediately that Hopes’ home was much like his office. Modest. There was very little outside of necessities and he didn’t see any personal photographs anywhere. He wanted to ask, but he could tell by the look on Hopes’ face and the fact that not a word had been spoken since they were in the office that now wasn’t the time. Hope did what he could to make sure Noel was comfortable. The bed in the spare bedroom was already set and Hope managed to have a few extra toiletries that Noel could make use of for the time being. 

Noel went into the bathroom to wash his face and he heard the Hope turn on the television. He could faintly hear the voice of the late night news network anchor. Once he turned off the sink and started to dry his face he distinctly heard to man say Alyssa’s name. With that the TV shut off. Noel walked back into the living room and saw Hope leaning back looking defeated. The remote hung loosely in his hand and Noel was sure it would fall out any second. Hope noticed his presence and sat upright. "Noel, if you’re hungry I have a few things in the kitchen. I know we didn’t eat much today.”

Noel shook his head, “I’m fine. I’m more worried about you.” He slowly made his was over and sat next to him on the couch. “This is a lot to take in and…” How could he put it? “No offense but you’re taking this very well. I could understand if you were angry or somehow upset a-and maybe you are. I can’t tell. It’s just… you haven’t said much." 

Hope sighed. He was upset. He felt betrayed, wronged and alienated. He had every faith in Alyssa and truly believed in what they were doing. He was working so hard for everyone and she was willing to jeopardize the correcting of the timeline for herself. She even had the audacity to wait until she got the Graviton Cores making sure that the demise of Noel and Serah wouldn’t create and inconvenience. The very people making the new Cocoon a startling reality. Even worse, someone wanted him dead and gone.

He stared at the clock on the wall and watched it tick. Every second he came closer to his end. It was slipping away and he could swear that the hand was moving faster, then slower as if to confuse him. He felt tears building up and be blinked them back. He was helping. He was saving the future and now when his life and possibly everyone elses was on the edge, the clock refused to stop for even a moment to help back. He tightened his grip on the remote as the voice of the anchor echoed Alyssa’s name into his head. The clock ticked the time away second by second and the fear overwhelmed him all at once as imagines of his own death seeped into his mind. Hope threw his arm with determination, making sure the remote hit it’s mark sending the clock into pieces and falling to the floor. 

Noel was taken back. He didn’t mean to provoke him. "Well,” he said after a moment, trying to make light of what had happened, “that answers my question." 

He caught Hope’s expression and realized that his comment didn’t help. Noel found himself trying to find words again when he had an idea. 

"You know, we could just disappear for a while. They can’t kill you if they can’t find you right?”

Hope shook his head, “You know I thought about that as well. If I just left or called in sick that day.” He leaned back to stare at the ceiling. “That would only delay the inevitable. I doubt they would just give up and there’s a good chance that we won’t get another warning for next time. We would be completely in the dark and I know that I won’t stand a chance. The best thing we can do is try to figure it out and catch them red-handed.”

“I hadn’t thought about that. But I guess that’s why you’re the brains around here." 

"That’s what you would think. But I really don’t do as much as my title says I should. I’m just part of the machinery. It’s my own fault. I never wanted to stand out and now I don’t. Except this whole Alyssa mess I’m sure I’ll be getting tons of attention over this!” He slumped further down and rubbed his temples. 

Noel debated before asking, in fact he hadn’t really decided whether he should or not when he just blurted it out. ”Were you guys…“ He trailed off and started making circles with his hands hoping that somehow Hope would read the message in this new untold sign language he was making up. 

To Noels‘ surprise Hope laughed. "No-no-no-no-no.” Hopes’ face pulled into a crazed smile as he released all the words he had been dying to tell someone for so long. “That girl, Alyssa, she clings to EVERYONE. I had a great interest in her research and I tried SO hard to keep people from getting that idea but she kept latching on. You’ve seen the way that she is. I still find myself thinking ‘Is this the same girl who wrote about the gates?’ Because when you look at her and the way that she is you’d think that somehow, in all her intellect, that professional conduct just-I don’t know- got LOST somewhere.” Hope threw his hands in the air, “Like she just, 'Oops left it at home!’” He rubbed his face with his hands. Hope just couldn’t win.

Noel nodded, “I understand completely. You seemed a little uncomfortable with the way she acted. You also seemed a little put off around Serah. You let go of her pretty quick when found yourself holding her hands.”

“Well that-that was different. I was just so excited to see her and I thought that maybe that was inappropriate. On top of that she’s engaged and I know Snow he would’ve thought for sure that I had a hold of her for long enough.” Hope couldn’t help but notice Noel was asking about girls and it was a little weird. He turned to look at him, “Why did you ask?”

Noel shrugged. “I just, thought it was unusual I guess. Well, not unusual per se. Seems like your not very close to any girls.” He wanted to ask, but not so directly. “Look it’s none of my business I guess I’m just making an observation.  As a scientist type I think you‘d understand.” He looked at Hope for a moment and shrugged casually.

Hope raised his eyebrows and nodded. "OK umm…” He looked away blushing. His hands started to fidget a little without his realizing. It was late and maybe the sleep was eating away at both of them. He looked at the moon through the window. This was the moons fault. This late at night perception gets fuzzy and it was time to end this awkward conversation. 

“I’m going to try to get a little sleep. If you need anything, please, just help yourself.” Hope smiled and stood up to walk into the bedroom.

Noel waved after him, “Yeah, thanks.”

Hope felt a tingle in stomach. Why would he ask about that? Was he implying something? Or maybe he was trying to ask about something else. Hope stopped in the hallway and turned to see Noel on the couch. He had laid himself out with one hand behind his head. His expression held a slight smirk as he closed his eyes and brought his feet up onto the arm of the couch to relax. Hope was about to turn back when the moonlight struck again. Throwing light across Noels’ features. His shirt left little to the imagination when it came to his body shape but his shoulders seemed broader. The muscles in his arms were lean but easily visible to the naked eye. His expression softened as he took in the site. Adrenaline rushed into his cheeks and he suddenly felt embarrassed. He continued his way to the bedroom. It was a moment later Noel heard the door close and wondered why Hope took so long going down the hall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Noel hardly slept that night. By the time he had pulled himself off the couch and made it into the spare room his mind was racing with thoughts, mostly fearful ones. He had come so close to saying what he wanted but it got lost somehow forcing Hope to turn in for the night. Instead he just sat on the edge of the bed and wondered what sort of motivation someone would have for killing Hope. He was saving the world but even that aside Hope was very gentle person. He couldn’t imagine someone truly thinking that he had a malicious bone in his body. Eventually he wandered again to how empty this house and his office seem to be. No photos, no personal touches. Like he was spending everyday walking through a generic setting. It didn’t seem fair. 

The sun came up, as it always does. Hope hadn’t slept a wink either but decided he would wait until he heard Noel stir to come out of his room. He busied himself all night with looking further into a suspect and finally found something worthwhile. Soon after he heard this horrible sound of shifting glass and metal. He got up quickly and went into the living room to find Noel bent over on the floor picking up what was left of his clock. 

“Noel wait that‘s my mess let me pick it up.” He walked over to him but Noel had already managed to get most of it in the small wastebasket. His shoulders slumped. “Look I‘m sorry about last night. It was late and I guess I got a little tense.” Then suddenly his stomach  flopped as he remembered the way he looked Noel over before going to bed.

Noel looked up at him, “Hey, don’t worry about all that. You had a huge bomb dropped off on you and I think that’s what we need to be focusing on for right now.” He used his hands to scoop the last of the clock into a pile for the trash.  

Wanting to help but not finding a way Hope went into the kitchen and started some coffee. He felt hunger pulling at his stomach and looked in the fridge for something to make. He found a roll of cinnamon bread, a square pan and set the oven. It was early enough that they could wait. By the time he laid out the dough and put it in, the coffee was ready. He offered Noel a cup but he turned it down for juice instead. 

At the table Noel found Hope staring at the small trashcan that held his shattered clock. He waited a few minutes taking slow sips now and then, unwilling to interrupt. After a while he felt like he had to say something.  “You seem a little bummed about the clock. Did it come with the place?”

Without pulling his eyes away Hope answered him, ”Actually  no. When I came here they had a digital one on the wall. I guess it seems silly but I traded it for a standard one. Something about watching two hands move around the face gives me a sense of routine. I chose that one in particular because of the color. It was my favorite shade of blue.” He finally tore his eyes away to look at Noel. He was slowly swirling his cup between his hands, watching the juice shift from side to side. Hopes eyes were drawn to his shirt. The same blue. His heart fluttered and reality jolted him back with the beeping of the timer.

“I guess it‘s done” Hope said getting up to pull out the bread. 

“It smells good.”

Hope cut out two generous pieces assuming Noel had to be an hungry as he was. Noel tore his off piece by piece with his hands making Hope feel dainty for using a fork. It was silent for some time before Hopes’ mind flashed  with what he had found last night. 

“I forgot to tell you! I found something on my computer last night. It wasn’t much at first but digging deeper I think it’s a really tangible lead.”

Noel snapped to attention trying to look interested. But inside his heart sank just a little knowing that Hope was referring to his death. “Well then, lets hear it!”

“I found a small group of people who are against the  new Cocoon. Until now they‘ve just been regarded as a disgruntled group of citizens. They‘ve  never acted out in anyway but it seems they have been increasing in number and some are beginning to ask questions about it.” 

Noel furrowed his eyebrows, “ Don‘t they realize that the new Cocoon is going to be what saves all of humanity? ”

“Well, it‘s not the new Cocoon itself, but the fact that the Academy is taking point on the project. Once in the air and the old Cocoon falls there‘s no telling  what shape the surface of Gran Pulse will be like. It could for a time become inhabitable within the immediate radius forcing people on the new Cocoon to stay there.”

      Hope saw Noels face to be blank and continued further, “The Academy is equipping the new Cocoon with everything humanity needs to survive like food, water and other things like that. The biggest issue they have is that the Academy will control the distribution of these resources. They‘re afraid that Academy will take advantage of a panicked public and start to at some point manipulate these resources for a personal agenda. It‘s sort of like the fal‘Cie on the old Cocoon. They provided us with everything, but in turn they also had the power to turn us into l‘Cie, forcing us to do their bidding or face serious consequences. Once the old Cocoon crashes down the people will have no choice but to stay on the new Cocoon because there would be no way to make a settlement on the surface effectively robbing them the chance to pull away to become independent.”

“That actually makes a lot of sense.” Noel replied nodding. Suddenly he threw up his hands, “No offense to you guys I mean I‘m sure that‘s not what you guys are planning to do. It‘s just with a history like that I can see how some people can be cautious about such a situation. What exactly does the group want to see happen then? I mean you guys are the only ones qualified to handle responsibility like that.”

“As far as the mechanics go Academy personnel are the only ones who know how it works. What they want is a change in government. Right now the Academy IS the government. From the looks of things there‘s no plan to change that anytime soon. They want a separate group of people to act as the powers to be over the Academy. A group of people not associated with the Academy in anyway but instead elected by the people as a whole. The Academy refuses to recognize the idea because it would create a sort of politician type person. Right now things are ruled from a scientific stand point and we try to make decisions objectively and on a non-biased level. It would be far to easy for a person or persons to promise certain things to others in an effort to get elected into that higher level of government. The worst part is once they‘re there they can in fact redistribute things to keep those promises if they were given that kind of power.”

“That sounds like and even worse situation. Do they not understand that they run the risk of that happening?”

Hope shrugged, “I don‘t know what they‘re thinking. Either way there‘s a small list of people that I managed to get a hold of  that are knowingly associated and I‘d like to go to my office and cross reference to see if any of them are employed by the Academy at the moment.” 

With that he got up started to collect the dishes. As he reached for Noels plate for a moment their hands brushed. The plate fell with a small but seemingly loud clang and their eyes met. Noel grabbed the plate and held it out, “Sorry that was my fault.” Hope took it and made his way into the kitchen to set the dishes in the sink. He felt the red in his cheeks and decided to waste a few moments rinsing them off in hopes that it would go away soon.  The image of last night flashed again and he became frustrated at the increase in his inner temperature. He decided to just  stay at the sink and wash them completely. 

From the table Noel could tell that Hopes movements seemed jagged and rushed. Or maybe they weren’t. He couldn’t decide if he was seeing  things for what they were or if his mind was forcing him to see something that wasn’t there. The thought of Hopes death edged again into his mind and suddenly time felt scarce.  He was so close last night and now that chance was gone. He had always felt the had something in common. But surely it wasn’t that. That sort of attraction doesn’t show unless you want it to and for so long Noel had kept it to himself. Perhaps he was just worried about Hope. Maybe he was looking at death as a whole and realizing that it truly can happen to anyone at anytime. Hope had a forewarning, but would he? 

Noel found himself rubbing his index finger and thumb together roughly and started to notice more about Hope from behind. His hair seemed longer from the back but the strands were thin and waved about with the slightest movement. His eyes traveled down to his back. He had a rather small frame. It seemed almost appropriate that he was built small to match his humble personality. He could easily shy away and blend in with the background, unwilling to face what lies ahead. But he didn’t. He got up this morning and continued on. Hope wasn’t running. His back was slender but straight as an arrow. He stood small but strong.

     It was then Noel wondered if Hope had any muscle to him. His jacket was stiff and squared off his shoulders. You couldn’t really tell. The questions were adding up but of all of them this was one he would never find the courage to ask. His mind wandered for just a moment to imagine what Hope would feel like under his hands. Blood rushed and Noel felt like he suddenly had an audience to his every thought.  He pushed the chair back and stood up quickly. The sound it made caused Hope to turn around making sure everything was ok. He looked Noel over and opened his mouth to say something but didn’t. Instead he turned back and finished what he was doing and listened to the footsteps as Noel left the room. 

Once they were ready it was time to make the trip to Hope’s office. Knowing that today was just a normal day Noel tried not to act too protective. Even so, he found himself eyeballing everyone as they walked looking for someone with a snarl or an obviously sinister look about them. He found nothing. Just a normal group of people going about their normal people lives. He glanced up at Hope walking a few steps in front of him. It was all Hope could do to keep calm and act normal. He was feeling the same way. But today wasn’t the day and he couldn’t let on that he knew anything. He held his calm as he walked through the streets politely nodding to those who passed by and greeted him. 

Once at the office Noel took the same seat as before and had nothing else to do but wait while Hope checked the names. It wasn’t long before something came up. “I found it. Two names off this list are in employment with the Academy. They‘re part of the workforce clearing the area that we‘re using to start building.” 

Noel made his way over to the desk and leaned in next to Hope, “That has to be it. That puts them there the day of and it‘s more than enough motivation. I say we find these guys and have a little chat, don’t you?”

“I don‘t know if that‘s a good idea just yet. The organization itself hasn‘t done anything wrong and there‘s no good reason for us to be poking around with the laborers at the moment. I can try to find out more about them from a distance until something else comes up. You said it yourself we can‘t let on that we know it‘s going to happen. If we‘re wrong and an investigation starts it could tip off the wrong person.”

“If you say so.” Noel said looking intently at the computer screen getting a good look at the faces of the two men. One by the name of Charlie was balding and wore an obviously disgruntled face. The other was a surprise. He flashed a smile in his picture and he seemed very well groomed and in good spirits, his name was Toby. He sighed. “What if I talk to them. They‘ll know you but they don‘t know me maybe I could get something out of them by just having polite conversation.”

“Something tells me you couldn‘t keep the conversation polite for too long.” Hope chuckled lightly, “Besides your not employed for us and the areas off limits to the public for now. There’s just no good way to go about this directly. We need to keep our distance. We still have time.” 

Noel pounded his fist on the desk. “I don‘t like this. We have a good idea and my gut tells me I‘m right I really think we should just…” He didn’t know what to do. He just flattened his fist onto the desk and leaned his weight against it. Hopes chair turned to face him. They were in close proximity. So close that Noel could see his reflection in Hope’s eyes.  His smile was kind and you could tell that he was holding back his fear. 

“Please trust me when I say that I understand. I don‘t like this either but we have to do this right the first time. We don‘t get another chance.” Hope reached his hand out to rest on Noel’s shoulder. He gripped it and nodded. He waited for Noel to nod back but instead they got lost. He was startled at the look in his eyes. The sincerity made his cheeks flush. 

Noel was sure he saw something. Somewhere in the depths of those light colored eyes it was there. It was staring shyly back at him. The rush of pink that flooded Hope’s cheeks made his eyes stand out even more. He reached his other hand up to grab Hope’s off his shoulder. Once he had it he just held on for a moment, refusing to break the conversation their eyes were making. He pressed the directors hand against his chest so he could feel his heart beating. It was furious. It was telling him something he wanted so desperately to say with his words that refused time and time again to come out. Hope parted his lips and tried so speak, ”Uh-…”  

“You will live Hope. You will see a fourth day, a fifth day and every day after.”

The phone rang. It was jarring. The silence and everything it held within was lost all at once. Suddenly they were back in the office that they never really left but it felt foreign all the same. Hope pulled away and leaned back in his chair. The second ring seemed louder than the first and he reached for the phone. 

“Director Estheim,” he said straightening his posture and turning away from Noel. “I see. Yes do send them in. Please hold all calls  until they leave.” He hung up the phone slowly.

“Who was that?”

“Margaret. There’s an couple of investigators outside. They want to ask me a few questions about Alyssa. I‘m sorry but you‘ll have to leave for a while. They specifically asked to speak to me alone.” 

“Oh. Are you sure that‘s ok I said I would stay and I plan on that.”

“It’ll be fine Noel. Why don’t you take a walk around Academia for a bit. I don’t know how long this will take. Today‘s not the day, we really shouldn‘t act like it.” Hope laid his hands on his lap and stared at his computer. He couldn’t look Noel in the eye. He wasn’t sure what else he could say. 

  “Yeah. I‘ll do that.” He turned and walked towards the door. About halfway it opened to let in two smart looking gentleman wearing Academy uniforms. They nodded at Noel as they walked past. He stopped in the doorway to take one more look back at Hope. The investigators were taking their seats and the last thing he saw before the door closed was Hope smiling at him. 

*********

Academia was bright. All the sunlight reflecting off the metal that was everywhere made it almost unbearable mid-day.  Noel couldn’t help but wonder how people lived with it. He decided to take a stroll around Grand Avenue. It was crowded with people. He watched as shoppers happily carried their bags, opening them for one another to show off what they found. Kids ran here and there chasing each other. Noel felt alone walking with no one beside him. He hardly noticed the occasional stare at the weapon he yielded on his back. It was some time before a shop window caught his attention. 

In the window was a clock. It had a silver rim to match the hands inside. The numbers where white and written with a beautiful slant making them appear elegant. But what caught him was the color. It was blue, the same blue as the one that was stuffed into the trash at the apartment. The only difference was this clock wasn’t round. It was square, very square. Noel wanted it. He wanted it for Hope to replace the one that had been lost. The one part of Hope’s home that he added as his own. But it was different in several ways. He decided to take a look inside to see if there was another that would do. 

Inside, the store was very eccentric. Clocks blinked, ticked and some downright blared what time it was. Each one was moving in sync. It was like a symphony of seconds.  Some were square like the one in the window, others were round and some were shaped as flowers and insects. You could tell where some of them belonged. The picture of spaghetti or the steaming cup of coffee was a dead give away while others were more flexible showing roses or a sunrise. At first glance he couldn’t find the color he was looking for. The sign on the counter prompted him to ask if he saw nothing in particular. 

“Excuse me. I had a question about the clocks.”

The girl behind the counter whipped around, a clock in one hand and a screwdriver in the other. The clock she held was a big pink 3 dimensional diamond that just screamed gaudy. “Absolutely! How can I help you?”

“I saw that blue clock in the window and was very interested  in it. However I was hoping you had a round one somewhere. I’m just not sure if square is what I’m looking for.” 

“The blue one eh?” She made her way around the counter  and looked into the display. “Oh! Very nice choice. It‘s been a huge seller ever since the public found out the Director has one like it!”

Noel tilted his head and his mouth dropped open in sarcastic surprise. “You don‘t say. So, he got it here?”

“Absolutely! He‘s a popular guy around here. Such an interesting story. Oh how I‘d love to just sit with him and listen to his tales.” Her eyes began to shine with longing.  “Ever since he bought it I‘ve been telling everyone about it. Those clocks are selling faster than we can keep them stocked!”  

“You have no idea how interesting that is.” Noel smiled slyly. Wait ‘til I tell Hope all about this….  “So, do you have one?”

The girl stopped, disappointed that her daydream was ending, “Let me check in the back. It‘ll be just a moment.” She gleefully walked back behind the counter and through a door bouncing as she went. 

Noel looked out the window and up to the sky. “Popular guy huh? Seems fitting I suppose.” It was then that a man walking up the stairs that lay next to the shop caught his eye. It was only a second before Noel recognized the face. It was the charming looking one out of the two that Hope found on his computer. Noel looked back behind the counter. The girl wasn’t back yet. As much as he wanted the clock he couldn’t pass up a chance to follow this guy. He debated in his mind remembering the warning Hope had given them about keeping their distance. The man had almost passed the shop completely when Noel decided he would follow regardless. 

He casually strolled out of the shop and followed behind the man with a casual walk. This guy was cheerful. He smiled to those who passed by and tipped his hat to all the ladies. Suddenly he took a sharp right and into a shop. Noel held back for a moment. He didn’t want to get too close. He resolved to going across the walkway where he found a spot on the bench. He watched silently as the man held conversation with another over the counter. Red flags and sirens went off in his head as Noel took in the shop front. It was a military outlet store. The window showed uniforms, boots and most of all-weapons.  Hope had no idea how right he was. 

The shopkeeper  nodded briefly to the man before turning to the side where he opened a cabinet and pulled out a sizable box. It wasn’t tall so much as it was long. He saw the top come off and he strained to see what was inside. From that distance he couldn’t make out a thing. Soon the top was put back on and the two men shook hands. The keeper waved the young man over to the other glass case and prompted him to point something out. The man looked for a moment and pointed. The keeper gladly opened the case and handed something to him. It wasn’t until he held it up to his eye that Noel realized it was: a scope. And there was only one thing that scope belonged on.  

Noel heart raced and he instinctively reached for weapon. He could kill that man where he stood easily. His reaction had caught the attention of a mother and son not far from where he was. They looked horrified. The mother grabbed her son and began hastily walking the other direction. 

_Damn, I can’t do it here._

 He knew without a doubt what would happen. It would be utter chaos. This was more trouble for Hope than he needed. Noel was certain. They still had another day. In fact, once he told Hope about it they had reason to investigate and they could thwart this thing now. He decided to follow him a little longer. 

The man left the store. Surprisingly, he left the box behind and walked back in the direction which he came. Noel came up a few feet behind him and followed with his gaze unwavering. It was only moments later that he was assaulted from the side by the clock shop girl. 

“There you are!” She threw herself in front of Noel and shoved a clock in his face. “This is the same one you wanted except it‘s round! I found it. In fact, it‘s the last one in the store!” Her enthusiasm threw Noel off and by the time he pushed the clock out of his view the man was gone. 

He sighed, clenching his fists. He looked down at the girl who shined back a face of pride and joy. This wasn’t her fault. How could she know? His eyes fell to the clock. It was the same as the one that was on Hopes’ wall. Exactly. It was round. The numbering was silver to match the rims and the hands. The numbers were straight and uniformed. It was very modern, very smart, very Hope. He reached out and held it in his hands. 

     “Yeah… I‘ll take it.”


	3. Chapter 3

      Noel walked through the Grand Avenue crowds at a rushed pace. His mind was a thousand miles away. Under his arm, wrapped in reflective silver paper in a small bag, was the clock. A clock which ticked away as he hurried  towards Hope’s office. He knew what was going to happen and even though it wouldn’t happen for two more days he felt Hope slipping away from him. The pain sat heavy in his stomach and pulled at his heart with a cold hand. As he turned the corner he saw the building in the distance.  He couldn’t move his legs fast enough to get there. 

     At long last he made it. He quickly found an elevator and made his way inside. He paced in circles trying to remember every detail of the man, the shop and the box. He stopped for a moment to watch the numbers change as he traveled up the building. Holding the bag in his hand he could see the gift wrapped item inside. His heart fluttered with affection. He hadn’t even thought of a way to give it to him. When the doors opened he raced across the small room to Margaret. At first glance she was extremely surprised to see him. 

      “Oh! Mr. um..” she trailed off trying to remember if they were ever actually introduced. 

      “I need to speak to Hope, now. I don‘t care who else is in there.” He grunted as he walked past the desk towards the door.

      “Excuse me! You can‘t go in there!”

      The door opened and Noel came toe to toe with one of the investigators. They both stopped, startled at the sudden sight of each other. He saw Hope right behind them. 

      “Noel you‘re back.” Hope said with a small smile. “You‘re just in time they were on their way out.”

      Noel nodded at the both of them and pushed by. “Hope I need to talk to you right now.”

      Hope sensed his urgency. “Of course.” He turned to the other two, “If you need anything else please let me know.” 

      The door closed behind them and before Hope could ask Noel was already telling about the man in the photograph. Everything from the moment he saw him to the moment he lost him. Hope listened without a word. He felt his heart drop. So it is him. He stared off for a moment and couldn’t help but imagine the terrible ending in his head. He hadn’t even notice that Noel had finished speaking. 

      “Hope?  Hope sit down.” Noel grabbed him by the arm bringing him back to the present. He guided Hope to his seat and knelt down beside him. “We have to do something.”

      Hope nodded, “Yes, yes you‘re right.” Suddenly his face changed, “You said he was at the military outlet?”

      Noel nodded, “Yeah that‘s where I saw him. I remember the sign, the window-everything!”

      Hope shook his head, “No that can‘t be right. He‘s a laborer they don‘t have clearance the purchase anything from the military shops. Only soldiers are allowed weapons purchases. Even more, only a few can buy something like that.”

      “I don’t understand, what are you talking about? Look, I know what I saw! We need to go down there-”

      “No, there‘s no way” Hope said firmly cutting him off. He saw Noel throw his hands up. “Look Noel, the way it works is that anything military grade that is purchased has to be put through the system. Each purchase is attached to a member ID letting us know who purchased what and when they did so. Only prototypes are kept in the store, the actual weapons are stored elsewhere and don‘t get delivered until you leave the city, which is what those types of weapons are reserved for. Once they have soldiers for active duty a separate group gathers their weapons and meets them at a checkpoint outside the city limits. They have to turn them back in before coming into Academia. There‘s just no way a laborer could walk into a store buy a gun and walk around the city with it… Are you absolutely sure?”

      Noel exhaled loudly. “Yes! It was him.” He stood up and ran a hand through his hair, but stopped halfway. “Look it doesn‘t matter whether he can have it in the city. You‘re going outside the limits to survey the cleared area!”

      “That‘s true. If he could get the gun he‘d receive it outside the city and it really wouldn‘t matter.”

      “You see? It‘s the perfect plan. It creates opportunity. He must have found a way into your system to change his status. Or maybe he‘s using someone else‘s name. Either way it‘s him and it‘s time to stop this thing before it starts.”

      Hope picked up his phone; it hovered off the receiver for a moment before he hung it up. 

      Noel growled, “What now?”

      “This just doesn‘t seem right. There’s still to explanation as to how he even bought the weapon. We‘re missing something.” Hope looked up at Noel with an apologetic expression. “We can’t take action yet. It’s too soon. We need to wait just a little longer.”

      “Really?” Noel was beyond frustrated at this point, “Because from where I‘m standing we know exactly what’s going to happen. I don’t care HOW it gets to that point. Let‘s just call whoever it is we need to and do this! Better yet, get on your computer and find this guy-I‘ll take care of it!”  

      Hope didn’t look convinced. He edged towards the phone and stopped again. Noel’s heart pounded in his ears. He looked at the director with longing. Hope’s attention was somewhere in the distance. He was so close. As close as he was the first night when the moonlight highlighted him in his office and again at the apartment when the words were on the edge of his lips. He flashed back to earlier that day when he stared into Hope’s eyes and saw something back. It was there, he knew it. He couldn’t let it slip away, not again. Not before he ever truly had the chance to have it at all. 

      Noel turned away with an aggravated sigh. The image he saw in the Augusta Tower of Hope‘s death surfaced. He stopped that one and he could stop this one too. The images he held of Hope began to pass through his mind. The sad expression that filled his face that first night. The smile he gave Noel as he left that morning. He felt Hope put his hand on his shoulder and before he could stop himself he grabbed a hold of it, turned to face him and pulled him into his embrace. 

      Silence was all that followed. Hope could feel Noel’s hands on his back. For the first time, he could hear the way his heart was beating in his chest. He froze, unsure of what to do next. Slowly he allowed his arms to fold around Noel to hold him back. The blue shirt he wore was soft and thin. He felt Noel’s muscles  flex as he tried to pull him even closer. Hope pulled back. He found comfort in the way his broad chest moved up and down with his breaths. He closed his eyes and saw Noel all over again on the couch with a peaceful face as the light was shining down on him.  The same feelings rushed back into his cheeks. He could feel how muscular Noel’s back was. He carried so much strength. The strength that wanted so badly to protect him.  He leaned his head onto his shoulder and pursed his lips, inhaling Noel’s scent deeply through his nose. It was intoxicating. His blood boiled over at the musky smell of the outside that stuck to the fabric. The feeling made him light headed. The feeling traveled down to his knees, suddenly they threatened to fold under his weight.

      Noel could feel Hope’s legs waver. He slid one hand further down his back to hold him up while the other reached  and took hold of his chin. He tiled his head and stared into those  soft colored eyes. Then he found it once again. That small part of Hope that he had seen the last time he gazed deeply into his eyes and found his heart. This time is wasn’t just staring back. It was reaching out; beckoning him. His fingertips traced his jaw line and slid back behind his head getting lost in sea of soft silvery hair. He leaned in to take what had been waiting all along to be possessed by him.

      The trip was short. Hope met him halfway. The kiss took their breath away. 

      After what felt like blissful eternity he slowly pulled away, opening his eyes to see Hope’s gentle face. He vowed that he would do anything and everything for him; even wait.  If waiting is what he wanted Noel would oblige. He had brought himself to the edge of desperation where he stood feet firm, knees bent, ready to jump. But not yet. 

      “You better be right Hope. If anything happens to you, I will never forgive myself.” 

      Hope was surprised to hear that Noel had changed his mind so quickly. “Trust me Noel. There‘s just too many questions right now. If it comes down to the wire, I‘ll hand things over to you.” His lips pulled into a smile and he slowly backed away and out of Noel’s arms. It was a moment before he collected his thoughts to get back to the task at hand. He took his seat and was delighted to see that Noel decided to sit next to him, even if it was on his desk. A moment later his secretary beeped in over the phone. 

      “Director I don‘t mean to interrupt but the board is waiting for you in the projection room and I have several messages from earlier that are waiting for your reply.”

      “The girl was right. You are popular.” 

      Hope couldn‘t help but find this intriguing. “What?”

      “Oh that’s right!” Noel commented with sarcastic tone. Trying desperately to lighten the mood so Hope wouldn‘t worry. “I almost forgot. I have something for you dear director. But it sounds like you‘ll have to wait.  Can‘t keep important people waiting for important things. A busy man such as yourself is already behind schedule.”

      Hope shook his head, smiling, “That’s fine. I need to be going. This meeting should be brief then I plan on taking the rest of the evening off. If you want you can head back to the apartment.” 

      “No.” Noel replied in a tone that suggested this wasn’t up for discussion. “I‘ll go with you to the meeting and wait for you outside. When it‘s over and you‘ve wrapped things up we‘ll go back together. I don‘t like the idea of you being on your own now more than ever. I agreed to wait, but this is my condition.” 

      Hope nodded and began to head for the door. He stopped briefly to explain to Margaret the he would be leaving after the meeting and told her she was free to leave a little early herself. She thanked him kindly and handed him a handful of messages that were left. She gathered her things and rode down the elevator with them. Once in the hall Hope parted and went into the projection room. Noel grabbed a chair and moved it a few feet behind a pillar putting his back to the main hall but still left a spot to the left that he could see the projection room door open. He got comfortable by resting his head back on the cold stone.  

      The sun was beginning to set and threw an orange glow across everything. Noel was trying to find peace in the noisy hall. Every so often there was an overly cheerful welcome from the ladies at the counter. Mostly people just chatted for a while to eventually part ways and head to different elevators to go about their day. He closed his eyes and began to breath in and out slowly. He was trying to clear his head but it kept going back to the kiss he shared in the open, almost empty office. He had no experience in that sort of relationship. He had wanted to show outward affection but the elevator ended up a bit overcrowded.  

      He gave up meditating when two giggly girls met up almost right behind him. He couldn’t see them, but Noel was able to distinguish once from the other by their voice. One was high, the other was higher and squeaked.

      “Oh my goodness I‘m so glad I found you!” Said the squeaky one. “Have you heard what they‘re going to do to Alyssa yet?”

      The second girl had a surprisingly serious tone considering her voice, “It‘s only been a day they‘re still bringing up charges. I wonder what they‘ll do. I can‘t believe she would do something like this she seemed so polite not to mention all the trouble she went through to come to the future with the director.”

      “Whatever it is, it‘ll be harsh. That‘s breaking all kinds of rules not to mention she could have gotten someone killed! That‘s almost attempted murder!”

      “I can‘t imagine how Director Estheim is taking this! It was obvious what was going on. I mean, why else would he have asked her to come along with him in the first place?”

      Noels face burned as he listened in. There really was an assumption going around about those two. Now it was frustrating him as much as it was frustrating Hope. He was tempted to show himself and correct the assumption but couldn’t find a legitimate reason to do so. It was just talk. Trivial talk at that. They had no idea what truly weighed on Hope’s mind at the moment. Noel wondered if anyone would know about them; if there was a them. What exactly would he describe their relationship as now? Had something changed?  He stopped to listen in again but was disappointed to find that the girls had switched gears to some sort of lip glitter that was going around and whether it was appropriate to wear it to work. 

      It was at least an hour before Hope emerged from the projection room alongside two other gentleman who seemed eager to get their points across. Hope smiled and listened. He was always unwilling to interrupt. Noel resolved to head over and give them a reason to get lost. Hope saw him approaching from a few feet away and raised his hand at the other two giving a short answer and asking to be excused. 

      “I‘m sorry, that took longer than I had wanted. I hope you don‘t mind if we make a stop at my office before we go. I left a few things in there.”

      Noel shrugged, “Sure, in fact that’s perfect I left something in there myself.” 

      They walked side by side and  easily found an elevator up. Once they were in the doors shut leaving them alone. Noel kept glancing over at Hope who was leaning back on the wall and staring at the ground. He was probably thinking. His eyes ran over to his hand that had a hold of the railing. He wanted to grab it. The kiss from earlier was feeling more and more like a dream. He wanted to reach out and reinforce that feeling. The feeling he shared with Hope. He crossed his arms and concentrated instead at the numbers over the door. 31… 32…

      Back in the office Hope found a folder which held the information they had gathered so far about the two gentleman in question. He also grabbed a small computer tablet. Noel found the bag sitting on the floor next to the desk where he knelt down before. The silver wrapped item safely inside. Hope glanced at the bag for a moment then up at Noel. He casually slid it under his arm and promised he’d get it once they were home. 

      The trip home was quiet. Hope was distracted and Noel was still eyeing everyone on the streets hoping to find that guy again. Maybe with luck he’d find the other one as well. 

    Hope opened the door and the lingering smell of that mornings cinnamon bread was still in the air. He made his way over to the couch and sat down. He put the folder and the tablet on the coffee table and removed his gloves. He stared at the tablet for a moment before picking it up, turning it on and began shifting things around with his finger. 

   Noel felt out of place. Hope was used to living alone and probably had a routine for himself. He decided to take a shower while Hope did whatever he was doing. He walked into the spare room and set down his weapon. As he peeled off his clothes he saw himself in the mirror. For a moment it looked like a different person. He felt like a different person. 

      A few minutes into his shower there was a knock on the door. Noel was a little startled, “Hope? Is that you?”

      “Sorry to disturb you. I found some clothes you can wear to bed. The shirt might be a little tight but the pants should be fine. I‘d hate for you to have to sleep in your clothes again.”  

      Noel felt a smile overtake his lips. “Thanks. I‘ll do that.” Admittedly, he was a little flattered that Hope had taken it upon himself to be so considerate. He began to wonder if something had changed. 

      He got out and dried himself off. As he walked into the room he found the clothes lying in a neatly folded stack on the bed. The shirt was plain and white while the cotton pants were light green. It was kind of nice to be out of his usual attire. This certainly was an improvement as far as pajamas went. He went back into the living room to find Hope in the same spot on the couch. It was almost dark but he didn’t seem to mind. He kept his eyes fixated on the tablet and nibbled on the end of his thumb absent mindedly. 

      “Hope…”

      He turned his head upwards to see Noel. He looked him over in the new clothes and nodded. “I figured you would like something more comfortable.”

      Noel looked down at himself, “They‘re nice thank you. Do you need anything? I don‘t know much about what your doing on your computer but I can get you a drink or maybe if you‘re hungry…” He pointed at the kitchen. 

      “I‘m fine at the moment. I‘m searching the databanks right now trying to find a background on these guys. Their names aren‘t coming up anywhere other than their application for employment. I can‘t find a reason why they would be able to purchase anything from a military store. They‘re names aren‘t registered.” 

      “Maybe they got a hold of someone else‘s name. Used it to buy whatever they wanted.”

     “No because that persons  name would show with their photo in the shop. Wait..” Hope grabbed his tablet again and began moving his hand furiously back and forth. He waited for a moment. “That‘s it! I found them.”

      “How‘d you manage that so fast,” Noel asked as he jogged over and sat next to Hope on the couch. He looked at the tablet. Sure enough it was them. One balding and sour faced, the other with that toothy smile and same well groomed look. Except they were in uniform. “I don‘t understand why didn‘t this come up before?”

      “It’s their names. I was looking for their names. When someone applies for a job their photo is taken when they turn in the application. They’ve both been members of the military for over a year, but if you look here under what I assume is their false names they’ve been laborers for less than a week. According to the military they’re on personal leave until tomorrow when scheduled to leave the city for several days.”

      “Did no one notice the same looking guys walking around?”

      “There’s not a lot of soldiers walking around in the city and the military is based loosely on the outskirts of the property. Truthfully there‘s no contact between them and the workers clearing the area. It says here that this guy Mike,” Hope pointed to the balding man with a permanent scowl,  “he just purchased a weapon too. The same long distance shot as the other.”

      “Sounds like we’ve got both of them.” 

      “Not quite,” Hope’s voice was distant. “There‘s one more.” 

      “Who else is there?”

      “Whoever got them into the system as laborers. The name that‘s not on my list as being associated with the group.” He turned his body towards Noel, “The Academia system is set up to cross reference everything about someone when they apply for employment. They look for similarities. This helps with stolen identities, duplicate information and to keep people from double dipping into Academy payroll by holding two jobs for them at once. The photo reference is part of the process. The photo is taken in person every time so there‘s no fraudulent photographs. They system should have recognized both of them and kicked it back.”

      “But someone forced it through.” Noel rubbed the back of head, “This just doesn’t get any easier for us does it? At this point even if we got these two guys there‘s a third one lurking around who might not just let it go. But why go through the trouble of entering as a laborer?” 

      Hope sighed. “I don’t know. That’s something else we have to find out. We still have tomorrow to look. If we don‘t find out who it is, I guess we‘ll resort to doing things your way.” 

      Noel smiled, “You make my way sound bad.”

      Hope smiled but it faded quickly. 

      Noel couldn’t stand to see that face without a smile. It didn’t feel right. He reached down and pulled the gift wrapped item out of it’s bag and handed it to him. “I promised I‘d get it to you.”

      He took the gift and held it for a moment examining it’s weight and shape even giving it a little shake. 

      Noel chuckled. “Seriously Hope just open it. It‘s not meant to be some sort of puzzle.”

      Finally Noel saw that smile he was hoping for. Hope slowly pulled at one side loosening the tape. Noel shifted in his seat. Slowly the wrapping fell away until Hope was left with the clock in his hands. The face was clean and reflected Hope’s expression back at him. “My clock,” he whispered as he ran his fingers around the outside, “Where did you find it?” Hope bit his lip, it had been so long since anyone had gotten him a gift. It was perfect. 

      “Some shop in Grand Avenue. Funny story by the way, the girl that runs the place has been bragging about you buying your clock there. You‘ve got quite a fan base around here. They’re flying off the shelves. The ladies all want a little piece of Hope Estheim. They’re down right smitten with the dear director!” He leaned in a elbowed Hope. He blushed that perfect pink Noel was so in love with. They looked at each other and at the same time they began to laugh at the unspoken irony. It was their own private joke. No one had to know. 

********

      Later that night Noel found himself pacing in front of Hopes’ bedroom door. Hope had decided to turn in an hour ago but Noel couldn’t help but long to sleep next to him. His past had trained him to hold onto to what he had, because it might not be there tomorrow. He sighed, tossing his hands back and forth trying to find a good excuse to give for wanting company. He looked down to see the light peeking out from under the door. It was his sign that Hope was still awake. He lifted his hand and hesitated at least twice before finally knocking. 

    “Uh, come in.”

      Noel opened the door and the first thing he noticed was the smell. It was a clean, earthy smell. As he inhaled it in he felt his mind begin to relax.

      He saw Hope sitting against the headboard of his bed. The only light came from the lamp beside him and the tablet in his hand. He looked at Noel quizzically. “Noel is everything alright?”

     “Yeah… I couldn‘t sleep and I saw that you were up so I figured you could use some company.”  He acted casual, determined not to let Hope know that it was him who wanted someone to be with.

      “Oh.” Hope raised his eyebrows. “Sure, your welcomed to sit down. I might bounce a few theories off you while you‘re here. I‘m finishing up my messages right now.”

      Noel strolled across the room in a nonchalant manner and saw a small desk next to the window with a chair. On it was the candle responsible for the smell. As he edged towards the chair he read the label. Eucalyptus Spearmint. He looked at the chair and decided to play his hand a little harder and flopped down on the bed opposite of Hope to make himself comfortable. Maybe if he played it off he’d let him stay there. 

       Hope hardly noticed. He moved his finger around here and there with a stern expression. Noel grabbed the pillow from behind his head, laid it on his chest and wrapped his arms around it. He looked around and saw much of what he had come to expect. Mostly bare walls. The desk held very little besides the computer, candle and a lamp. The bed however, was very nice. The dark green comforter was soft and  after pinching it Noel noticed it was full of feathers. The pillow cases were smooth and felt softer than cotton.  The mattress had a foam top. Noel occupied himself briefly by pushing his hand into mattress and watching as the print slowly raise upward into a flat surface. 

      “And I was afraid that you were under appreciated around here. Turns out you keep your luxury confined to your room.” He shifted himself around a little.  “I could get used to a bed like this.”

      “I found the comforter and pillow covers myself. The foam top came with the mattress. People are much more productive after a restful sleep.” Hope glanced over and saw Noel quite content. He finished up the last message and set the tablet on the bedside stand. He pulled his knees to his chest and exhaled. “I still can‘t find a reason why they would need laborer uniforms. Secondly they’re part of the military group scheduled to leave tomorrow which means they’ll be gone. There‘s a chance we might be chasing the wrong guys. Maybe the worst they‘ve done is double dip.”

      “No. As someone who knows about hunting, not that I’m assuming you don’t, it takes planning. When you put yourself in their mindset it makes sense.” Noel sat upright and pulled himself to lean against the headboard as well. 

       “Look, they‘re leaving tomorrow. Your going to be assassinated the next day in the afternoon. That gives them a day to travel. Once it‘s nighttime there‘s no reason for them not to separate from the group and travel back. With all the monsters out there soldiers perish and disappear all the time. They have all night and half a day to make it just to the outer area and get situated into a spot. That’s plenty of time to hide. I also wouldn’t doubt they know where and when soldiers are at their stations. The fact that you’ll be out in a cleared open with nothing in the way makes you an easy target from any distance. As for the laborer jobs, I haven‘t figured out that part either.”

      “I wonder what it was like.” Hope whispered, his eyes going to the same far away place they go when he thinks, “When I died.”

      “Chaos. I‘m sure people all over scrambled trying to figure out what happened-” Noel stopped. His heart dropped into his stomach. He pictured chaos in his head. Hope spread out on the floor. Gone. In his mind he reached down for him. People screaming in panic. Running in every direction without any idea where to go or what to do. Faces began to blur and suddenly Noel figured it out. 

       “I know why. They need uniforms.”

      “What uniforms?”

      “The laborer uniforms. After it happens everyone will panic. They‘ll run in every direction. If they look like laborers all they‘d have to do is throw themselves in the crowd.”

      Hope considered it for a moment. “You’re right. They would be seen as civilians so they would be escorted out of the area and immediately dismissed. No one would think anything of it. They could blend in and the moment they‘re released they could anywhere. It would be days -even weeks before anyone put the pieces together and by then they‘d be long gone.”  He slouched. “It‘s a perfect plan. They even registered under false names in both their jobs and in their association with the group. It‘s…”

      “It‘s not going to happen.” Noel stared at the director intently. “Tomorrow, we find the guy responsible for getting these guys into your system and we stop this.” He moved over next to Hope. “You‘re here to stay.”  

      Hope nodded, but his face held doubt. He leaned over and put his head on Noels’ shoulder. Noel slid his arms around him lightly nuzzled his hair. A second later Hope’s arms wrapped around him. Noel could feel his longing for Hope melt away. He was finally in his arms again. He wished that somehow they could stay this way forever.

       Hope whispered softly, “What if we can’t stop it. What if we‘re wrong and after tomorrow, I‘m gone.”

      “Hope stop.” He couldn’t bear to think of that, not again. “I finally have you. I won‘t let you go. Not ever.” He kissed Hope gently on his head.  “I know it might be hard, but let‘s try to get some sleep. You‘re much to hard on yourself. Know that you are safe. I‘m not leaving your side.” 

      He pulled away and laid down next to Hope. The director did the same. Noel slid his arm under Hopes pillow, wrapping it around him while the other rested on his lower back. Hope reached behind him to turn off the lamp. In the dark he leaned into Noel burying his face into his chest. The newly familiar sound of his heartbeat was rhythmic, just like the ticking of a clock. It was strong and unwavering. He felt security wash over him; sleep pulling at his eyes. He gave in drifted off to the song of his warrior’s heart.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope sat silently, in full uniform, on the cold concrete steps. From here, you could see all of Valhalla. He waited. Soon, she would be here as she always was. She brings him here to talk. Hope wondered what Lightning would have to say about the events of the last couple days. Maybe she would know how to stop it. Maybe she would find the last piece of their puzzle._

_“It‘s good to see that you are still alive.”_

_The voice came from nowhere. It bounced from every angle almost as if it was the wind itself talking. Hope stood up and looked around. “Lightning? Where are you?”_

_“I am here.” Her voice was suddenly firm and without echo. Hope turned around to see her._

_“Light…” Hope felt humbled in her presence. He always had._

_“I’ve brought you here to ask why you are hesitating.” She stepped towards him slowly. “You can figure this out. You know how. But you are holding back.”_

_“I don’t know what you mean. Look, we can’t do anything just yet. There‘s still one more person-”_

_“Smoke him out,” she said in a very matter of fact way. “You‘ve overcome the hardest part.”_

_She stopped and turned her head to look over the Valhalla landscape. “There will always be someone behind the curtain pulling the strings. But it is that person who carries the most fear. That is why they keep such a distance. Corner the master and the puppets will perish.”_

_Hope looked around. So many buildings in Valhalla and not a single other soul in sight. He had a good idea of who was capable. However, he wanted to do things differently._

_“Release your fear Hope,” she began once again, walking towards him. “You are afraid, not for yourself but for Noel. He is more than willing and even more than capable of protecting you. The longer you wait, the closer it gets to your life becoming what is at stake.”_

_“I don‘t want him to risk his life. I can figure this out a different way. I can do it myself.”_

_Lightning came up and stopped inches away from Hope. “Close your eyes.”_

_He did and in an instant they were elsewhere. He slowly opened them and saw a ledge. He was standing on it. His heart leapt into his throat as he examined the vast, black nothing that taunted him from below. He tried to back away and bumped into Lightning. Turning around  he found the ground behind him was full of lush green grass and flowers bloomed in vivid colors all around. From each side he saw the same ledge, the same field stretching for miles._

_“What is this Lightning?”_

_“This is the edge Hope. The edge of your fear. Your insecurities, your reluctance, your questions-everything has pushed you to this point.”_

_She walked beside Hope and looked down at the nothingness. Hope kept his back to it. He fixated on the field and tried to convince himself  that he could afford to wait. “Your afraid of losing this fight. Even more, your afraid of losing him. It‘s time that you see what Noel does and that‘s the future. Without you there is no hope for humanity. This is bigger than the both of you.” She looked over and saw the fear on Hope’s face. Her voice softened,  “He is down there, waiting for you. He will die before any harm comes to you.”_

_“Noel…” he whispered._

_Lightning placed a hand on Hope’s chest. “It‘s time to trust that he will be there to catch you.” With that she gripped his shirt and pushed him over the edge._

*******

Hope jolted awake. His heart was threatening to pound right through his chest. He gasped for air. Suddenly, he felt the two strong arms he feel asleep in tighten their hold. 

“Hope? Hope what‘s wrong?” 

Noel’s voice was music to his ears. Hope reached over and turned on the lamp. He was greeted by the vibrant eyes of his hero. He blinked hard and tried to slow his breathing to calm his thudding heart. “I just- I had a dream. I saw Lightning.”

Noel pushed himself up on his elbow, “What happened? Did she say anything?”

Hope nodded. He could feel the sweat all over his body start to cool. It almost gave him chills. He found Noel’s eyes and lingered within them for moment. His hand felt strong and cool on the directors chest. It was then Hope realized that Lightning was right. Noel was ready and waiting. He gave Noel a reassuring smile and whispered, “She helped me realize that maybe your way isn’t so bad after all.” 

Noel smiled, “Well at least someone is on my side. I’m not surprised,  she did strike me as the kind of person who wasn‘t afraid to just jump into something.” He reached over and took hold of Hopes‘ hand and placed it again on his heart. “So long as this heart beats Hope, I‘ll do whatever it takes to protect you.”

Hope closed his eyes and felt the furious beating of a fighters heart under his hand. A moment later he opened his eyes in time to see Noel leaning in for a kiss. Hope parted his lips slightly and welcomed him. It was soft but breath taking. The heart under his hand began to race. Hope could feel his heart follow suit. Chills ran up his spine as Noel’s hand pushed up his shirt to feel the to soft skin on Hope’s back. 

Noel pulled him close and leaned into the kiss. He wanted so much more of Hope. The fleeting touches were never enough. But he started to doubt himself. There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t ready to tell Hope everything and he wasn’t ready to push this any further. He couldn’t risk having it all until he knew he wouldn’t lose it. 

Noel slowly pulled away and looked down at his beloved. Hope’s lips were still parted and his eyes were slowly opening. His cheeks were flushed a shade Noel had never seen on him. His slightly messy hair caught the light and shined like a star. He looked like an angel, and Noel memorized the moment so he could carry it with him forever.

Noel leaned back and pulled his arm away. Suddenly, a different light flooded the room. The sun was peeking over the horizon. He sat upright and watched the light bounce around the city, bringing life to the architecture. For him, it was saying that today was the day. 

Hope placed his hand on Noel’s shoulder, “I guess we should figure out what we‘re going to do now.”

Noel nodded. “Why don‘t you take a shower. I‘ll start something to eat. It‘ll give us both a chance to think about that.”

  Noel headed into the other bedroom to find his clothes. Once he was dressed he sat on the edge of the bed  and rubbed his eyes. He was so close, again. He couldn’t help but notice that they seemed to be falling in and out of  bliss. In the office after that first kiss, the next moment was as if it never happened. He felt the same way now he did in the main hall that day, wondering if it was a dream all over again. He kept pulling away and pushing things back to how they were before. It was like picking a flower and smelling the sweet scent. But just when it filled his lungs the wind swept it away and he was left watching the petals scatter in the distance. Noel sat there, beating himself up when he heard the shower stop. He pulled himself up, his legs heavy, and walked into the kitchen. 

The moment Noel walked into the kitchen he regretted his decision to cook. He was used to killing what he ate. He opened the cabinets and looked around. The most he could go by was the pictures. He pulled out box after box trying to find something that looked good. He gave up and opened the fridge. There was nothing calling out to him. His stomach was so knotted with regret he couldn’t find the will to eat. He leaned against the counter and wondered for a moment if Hope was feeling the same way he was. Frustrated at being so close, but then so far away again. 

He heard something and turned around in time to see Hope coming out of the hallway with a phone in one hand and his jacket in the other. Noel noticed half his tie sticking out of his pocket. He felt his stomach drop, he hadn’t even come up with a plan. He was embarrassed at the fact he’d spent most his time day dreaming. He rushed to the cabinet and pulled out the first box he saw to look busy.  

Behind him, Hope was having a frantic conversation, “I just sent the list to the Captain. There‘s a conference room on the third floor he knows where it is… I want every single one of them there. This is an emergency… Look, just tell them I need to speak with all of them and that it is of the utmost importance. Yes, thank you.” He hung up the phone and started to put on his jacket. “I‘m sorry Noel we‘ll have to get something on the way or we‘re going to be late.”

Noel gladly put the box back into the cabinet, he was off the hook this time. “What exactly are we going to be late for?” 

“I‘ll explain on the way.”

They found themselves speed walking through the early crowds  in New Town. Noel found it easy to match Hope’s rushed pace. He kept a tight grip on the folder containing everything they knew. Once they were out of the most crowded area Hope moved closer and began to explain what was going on. 

“While I was in the shower I kept thinking about what Lightning told me. She hinted that I was close to knowing who it was but I need to step things up a bit. ‘Smoke him out’.” 

Noel nodded, “I like that idea! We should have done that in the first place!” 

“I started thinking about the dates. Six days ago the memo went out to a small group of researchers, including myself, to plan for an inspection. That night, according to military records, our two friends took personal leave. The day after, they were forced through the system. The laborers clearing the area didn’t receive notification about the inspection until yesterday. That means without a doubt it was someone from the Academy. Furthermore, someone who received the memo on the first day and put all this in motion immediately. That narrows our list down to whoever received notification that day. I sent the list to Margaret who is contacting each one to meet us in a conference room.” He stopped as a group of school girls walked by and waved. He nodded politely. By then, they could see  the Academy. 

Noel leaned in, “I assume once we‘re in there we crank up the pressure until someone snaps.”

“Not quite. There‘s a small room attached with a table and chair I was hoping to speak to them one on one until we find our culprit.”

Hope’s pace turned into a jog and he headed for a well dressed man. He wore a formal military suit implying he did spent more time behind a desk than he did on the field. He was tall and intimidating. He had black hair which made his vibrant emerald eyes stand out immediately. Once they approached the gentleman gave a small bow, “Director.”

Hope nodded back, “Captain. I appreciate you coming on such short notice.” He looked around and nodded towards the building. 

“Of course sir, you said this was an emergency.”

The door opened and they walked into the main hall. People all around them stared as if they knew something was off. Noel figured it looked a little suspicious seeing the three of them huddle together speed walking through the building. “Captain this is Noel Kreiss. Noel, this is Captain James Tantem. I‘ve asked Noel to accompany me during this.. situation.”

The two men exchanged nods and turned their attention back to Hope. He lowered his voice to a whisper, “Captain, have you done what I asked?”

“Yes sir. I‘ve halted all soldiers scheduled for leave today. They‘re being detained at the moment. We told them there was a change in the destination and to wait for further instructions. With all do respect sir this all seems very unusual. Can I ask what exactly this is about?”

“Of course, I‘ll be happy to explain it once we reach my office. Afterwards we‘ll head back down the conference room. I assure you both that you will not be walking in there without a full understanding of what‘s going on.”

They filed into an elevator and waited until the doors were closed. Hope took advantage of the privacy and opened the folder. “Are you familiar with these two men?” He handed the Captain two pages. The top was the profile for ‘Charlie’ and ’Toby’. The two false ID’s stared back at the Captain. 

“No sir, I‘m afraid I don‘t recognize them.” He turned to page to see the same two men in their true Identities. Mike Ward and Jonathan Stantham in uniform. The Captain looked at each page. “Who exactly are these two?”

“The military photos are the real them. They‘ve been forced into the system under false names as laborers.” The doors opened and they made their way to the office. Margaret stood up to greet them. She looked tired and it was obvious she had a rushed morning. “Director Estheim, I‘ve made all the arrangements you‘ve asked for. Everyone is in the conference room and are awaiting your arrival.”

Hope smiled politely, “Thank you. Again I apologize for the last minute phone call. Please, hold my calls.”

She nodded , swallowing hard. She knew something was wrong too. 

The moment the office door was closed Hope continued his explanation. “We have reason to believe that these two are involved with another individual here at the Academy.”

“Involved how, sir?”

Noel stepped forward, “We were given a warning that Hope was going to be killed tomorrow.”

The Captain raised his eyebrows, “Director, is this true?”

“I‘m afraid so.” Hope replied,  “You are aware of the situation we are having with Alyssa Zaidelle.” The Captain nodded. “Well, the gentleman that informed us of that is the same who informed us of the plot.”

“The gentleman from the future.. Or the past…” 

“His name is Snow Villiers. He makes use of the time gates much like Noel and Serah.”

The Captain straightened his posture, “I see. So you’re the ones who have been helping the Director. I apologize Noel I did not immediately recognize you.”

Noel smiled, “It‘s ok, really. Look he told us that tomorrow Hope was going to be assassinated. We‘ve managed to find these two guys and we‘re pretty much figured out what‘s going to happen. The only problem is there‘s someone here, on the inside, that‘s helping. Hope‘s narrowed down a list of pretty good suspects.”

“What about the soldiers, Director?”

Hope reached into this file and found the weapons report for the two soldiers. “We have record that they‘ve purchased some very long distance sniper rifles. They‘re also in the group scheduled to leave today. Their false names came in under a list of people know for their protests against the Academy for a number of reasons. We believe they are planning to double back and position themselves outside of  the cleared area we‘re scheduled to survey tomorrow. We stopped them from leaving to have them arrested once we find our third person.” 

For a moment it was silent. Noel tried to read the Captains expression but couldn’t. He didn’t like not being able to read someone. He could tell when Hope was thinking or worried and he knew how to react. But with this guy, there was no telling. 

“This all seems very complicated. I’m impressed that you uncovered all this on your own.”

  Hope smiled at Noel, “Part of the credit goes to Noel being in the right place at the right time. We waited until we were sure. If we started an official investigation or tried anything too soon, we ran the risk of tipping off the wrong person and there was a chance that they would move the date leaving us in the dark. Now that we know what‘s going to happen we want to finish this before it starts. The only one left is whoever put these two into the system. That person is in the conference room. We need your help to find out who it is.” 

The Captain remained stone faced. He looked down at the photos. “I guess we should be on our way then.”

Hope nodded, “Please, follow me.” He started for the door. Noel felt uneasy. Something wasn’t right. He knew it. He stared at the Captain for a moment before he looked at Hope who was already almost to the door. 

Suddenly something struck Noel on the back of the head and he fell to his knees. He looked up to see the Captain heading towards Hope with a pistol in his hand. 

“Hope!” Noel called out. Hope turned around to see the Captain heading towards him. He reached for his weapon. 

“Don‘t move Director. I will shoot you!” The Captain stopped a few feet way and aimed his gun at Hope’s chest. Hope held up his hands and slowly started to back away. “I said don‘t move!” 

Hope stopped. The Captain looked back at Noel before moving sideways until he was able to easily see Noel and Hope without moving his head. His gun stayed fixed towards Hope. 

Noel put a hand on the back of his head. He could feel that the wound was bleeding, but only a little. He looked at the Captain. Noel knew something was wrong. He should have done something sooner. “So what was your role in all this?”  

  The Captain glanced at Noel, making sure he stayed where he was, “You did well the figure it out this far. But you didn’t take into account that soldiers just don’t take leave whenever they feel like it. I approved their absence on such short notice. Your time is over. No one should be around for as long as you‘ve been Director.” 

The pain from Noels injury was slowly subsiding. He started gathering himself and slowly pulled one leg under him so that when the moment arrived, he could pounce. “Don‘t you understand, you can‘t kill him. You‘ll be sentencing everyone in Academia to death once the Old Cocoon falls.”

“No, I won‘t. You see the plans are all drawn up and we have everything we need. Hope has outlived his usefulness. Once you‘re gone Director a new state of mind will come into play around here.”

Hope shook his head, “I don‘t understand. What are you saying?”

“You‘ve played a huge hand in making Academia what is it today.” The Captain stared at Hope, keeping Noel in sight with quick glances over at him. “We as a city are capable of so much. We have unbelievable military force. But the Academy chooses to waste that force by using soldiers for guard duty. It is time the military took hold around here and gave the people a say in this city. No one entity should have complete control. The military deserves independence and the people deserve to elect their own representation.”

Noel growled, “You don‘t realize that right now you have the smartest people already in charge. These people know the past like the back of their hand, they even have help from those in the future. They are working day and night to save all of you. If you leave decisions up to the public they’ll fall prey to con-artists capable of nothing more than making wonderful promises they can‘t keep.” 

“Shut up!” The Captain yelled, “This-” 

The door opened. Margaret stood in the doorway, frozen. Noel took advantage of the distraction and propelled forward. Hope saw his movements and darted for the door. The Captain looked back at Noel before turning to see Hope running the other direction. He swung his gun to aim but before he could pull the trigger Noel threw himself against him, forcing him to the floor. Hope grabbed Margaret by the arm and pulled her behind the wall. The gun went off and Margaret started screaming. 

Hope forced her to the floor, “Stay here and lay down flat, do  you understand! I‘m going to call for help.” She nodded, her eyes filled with tears. 

The gun went off a second time and Hope’s mind flashed the worst. He leaned against the wall and slowly leaned forward to look around the door frame. Noel had the Captains arm pinned between his elbow and his side. The gun pointed to the ceiling. The Captain was struggling to get free. Noels other hand was holding his chest down but Hope could see the Captain’s free hand wrapped around Noel’s neck. His face was turning red. 

He had to do something. Hope reached behind him and pulled out his boomerang. He opened it and took a deep breath. He stood up and threw it with all his force. It flew through the air until it made contact with the gun forcing it out of the Captains hand and sending across the floor. 

Noel let go and reached back to draw his sword. Within a moment it was out and held against the Captains neck. The Captain released his hands and put them up in surrender. Noel gasped for air, keeping his eyes on him. 

Hope  ran to Margaret’s desk and picked up the phone  for security. “This is Director Estheim, I need security backup to my office immediately.” He hung up the phone. He ran over the pick Margaret up off the floor and send her through a door to the stairwell that would take her safely to the lower level. Once she was through he went back into his office.

Noel’s blade was pressed against the Captains neck. Hope approached slowly, “Noel, I called for help they‘ll be here soon.” 

Noel kept his eyes fixated on his prisoner. He gritted his teeth. It was all he could do not to end this guy now, but he couldn’t. They needed him. He grabbed the front of the Captains shirt and pushed his blade harder against his neck threatening to break the skin. “Who else?” 

The Captain stared back silently. Noel was losing his patience and fast. 

“There‘s someone else,” Noel demanded. “You can approve leave, but you’re not smart enough to hack Academia’s system. They‘re sitting in that conference room right now. Tell me who it is or I will end your life.” 

He waited, but still James said nothing. Noel took his other hand, balled it into a fist and threw a well placed punch into his side. The Captain yelped. 

Hope took a step forward, “Noel, stop-”

But it fell on deaf ears. Noel stared into the Captains eyes, “If you don‘t tell us, I‘ll see to it here and now that you take it with you to the grave. Even if you die we still have them cornered in that room. It‘s only a matter of time before we weed them out on our own. The only choice here is whether you leave in cuffs or  a bag.”

The Captains eyes grew wide. He looked over at Hope. Hope could see that the Captain was calling his bluff. He was counting on Hope’s gently nature to call off the beast. Hope could hear Lightning in his mind, “.. it is that person who carries the most fear. That is why they keep such a distance. Corner the master and the puppets will perish.” 

She was right. Before him was a man perfectly capable of killing him but he decided to make someone else do it. His fear was starting to show. He just needed to stand beside Noel and help put on the pressure. 

He straightened his back and took a deep breath, “Noel‘s right. We don‘t need you. We’ll find the others. As for you , we‘re the only ones here and as far as anyone else knows he killed you fighting over your weapon. Margaret saw enough to know you were going to kill me. That‘s all they‘ll need.” 

The Captains eyes flashed panic. It was over. 

*******

In the conference room on the third floor the researchers were gathered around the table. Some stood, some sat while they all complained about this supposed emergency meeting, which they’ve been kept waiting for far too long for. Without warning the door flew open and security poured into the room. The researchers looked at each other. Some immediately started demanding answers. The guards swooped in and arresting not one, but three of their peers. As they were being cuffed a stocky man with soft blue eyes by the name of Commander Nichols ordered that the remainder of the group remain calm and cooperate with security. 

Noel watched from the doorway as they cuffed the culprits. He turned his head in time to see the Captain being escorted out of the building on a stretcher. The knot on his head was easily visible from a distance. 

Hope sighed, “We got what we wanted did you really have to knock the guy out?”

Noel smiled and leaned in close to whisper in Hope’s ear, “That guy pointed a gun at you. At the very least I think I deserved a good whack at him.” 

Hope nodded sarcastically, “Of course Noel. What was I thinking.”

By then the other three were being dragged out of the room. The Commander approached Noel and Hope, “If you don‘t mind Director I‘d like to speak with you two in private for a moment.”

Hope nodded, “There‘s a small lab two doors down. I‘ll wait for you in there while you escort them out of the building.”

“Thank you, sir.” The Commander turned to lead the hand-cuffed individuals through the hall. 

Noel opened the door and let Hope inside. It was their first chance alone since this all started. Hope took a seat and leaned back, closing his eyes. Noel watched him for a moment. He remembered the Captain pointing his gun at him. He came so close to losing Hope. 

Without opening his eyes Hope whispered, “I‘m so sorry Noel.” 

The apology caught Noel by surprise. “What are you talking about. Hope, I should be sorry. You almost got hurt. I knew… I knew something was wrong and I didn‘t do anything.” He shook his head. He should have followed his gut.

“No.” Hope said opening his eyes to look at Noel. He stood up and fought back tears that stung at his eyes, “This whole thing was my idea and-Noel when that gun went off I thought…” He shook his head, covering his mouth with his hand. 

Noel stepped toward him and reached out to take his hand. He gently placed it on his chest to let Hope feel his heartbeat. This was his sign to Hope. The same sign he gave to reassure him along the way everything would be alright. 

“See Hope. I‘m still here-I‘ll always be here.” He slid his arm around Hope’s waist and pulled him close, nuzzling their noses together. Hope closed his eyes. One of the tears he was fighting back escaped and made it’s way down his cheek. Noel brushed it away. Tears had no place on such a perfect face. With that same hand he ran his fingers back into Hope’s hair and pulled him close for a kiss. Just before their lips met the door opened. 

They pulled away from each other. Noel’s heart pounded. He turned around to see the Commander in the door way.

“Director, I… Excuse my interruption.”

Hope cleared his throat and pulled at the bottom of his jacket, “It‘s quite alright. You-uh- needed to speak to us? What can we do for you?”

“Yes, sir. I’ve gotten a hold of someone to begin investigating and we think it would be best if you stayed out of site for a while. Just long enough for us to be sure we have everyone involved. We’ll have soldiers outside of your home to keep watch of course.” 

Noel and Hope looked at each other. Noel shrugged, “Sounds like a good idea to me.” After a little convincing, Hope agreed as well. 

The military had done a good job keeping things under wraps. While those inside of the Academy knew what had happened, the general public had yet to be informed. They were waiting until Hope was safely out of the building and back at the apartment. He was instructed to stay there until all those involved were found and arrested which, as the Commander cautiously put it, might be a few days.

Noel took point on the way home. Hope was right behind him and behind Hope were two soldiers set with taking the first shift keeping watch outside the apartment. The Commander had originally planned for Noel to be stationed outside for a shift, but after the scene he walked in on, he decided to just let Noel stay inside with Hope. He used the excuse that Noel wasn’t technically employed by the military so he couldn’t ask such a thing from him.  

Once inside both men let out a huge sigh of relief. Noel dropped his weapon to lean against the door and slide to the floor. “I am so glad that‘s over. Guess all we can do is wait.” 

Hope nodded in agreement. He looked into the kitchen and decided to make his way over. As he went he removed his gloves, jacket and tie, laying them over a chair at the table. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a dark long neck bottle. Noel leaned over and tried to make out what he was doing from the floor. He heard the cabinet open and the slight ting of glass. He stood up and strolled into the kitchen. He stopped and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. A broad grin spread across his face. 

“Well ,well, well,” He put his hands behind his back and casually strolled over to Hope. He stood close to him and watched as Hope lifted the wine glass to his mouth for another sip. “Turns out the established director likes to have a little fun.” 

Hope tilted his head back and sighed. “You should have one too.” He turned on his heel and headed back into the living room to take a seat on the couch. Noel helped himself to a glass and took a seat next to him. It was quiet. After a couple more sips Hope put his glass on the coffee table and slouched back. 

Noel couldn‘t stand the silence. He twirled his glass and watched the dark red liquid swirl. “So what‘s the occasion?” He gleefully took another hearty sip. 

Hope smiled, “You almost got shot today I think I deserve a drink.” 

Noel almost choked as he started laughing. Hope looked over and soon he started laughing too.  Noel set down his glass and brought one leg up on the couch, facing Hope. “I told you my way wasn‘t so bad.” He put a hand on Hope’s thigh and squeezed it lightly. 

Hope put his hand on Noel’s and looked into his eyes. “I‘m just glad you‘re alright. I really thought something was going to happen.” 

“You worry too much. Sometimes you just have to go for it. You stepped out of your shell a little today.” 

Hope smirked, “I guess sometimes you do have to just jump in. It feels… unusual. Everything seems different. I supposed I can thank the fact that I‘m no longer threatened with death.” Hope turned towards Noel and rested his head on the back of the couch.  “I can‘t help but feel like I‘ve spent so much time keeping  to myself. It‘s nice to be sharing my personal space with someone.. special.”

Noel leaned forward to kiss Hope. Their lips pressed against each other and the sweet taste of wine lingered as he broke away to look into his eyes. Hope sprang forward to kiss back with a new found longing. His arms wrapped around Noels waist to pull him close.  Noel leaned forward into the kiss and gently pushed Hope onto his back. He lifted his head and looked down into those light green eyes. 

Noel could see the longing that was dwelling within the researchers eyes. He was willing, and Noel was ready. He decided to just have a little bit of fun before hand. Noel smirked and wrapped a hand around Hope’s upper arm and gave it a squeeze. 

Hope‘s face changed to a confused expression. “What are you doing?” 

“I‘ve always wondered if you had any muscle to you.” He squeezed a few times and shrugged. 

Hope rolled his eyes and decided to flex his arm. It was then Noel felt the lean muscle Hope kept under wraps. It was small, but it was there. Noel nodded, “Impressive.

Hope pulled his arm away, “Oh stop. In my defense there‘s not much muscle required to do my job. I use my brain more than anything and I‘d be more than happy to showcase my intellect anytime.” He looked at Noel with a dignified expression. 

Noel laughed. “Relax,” he slid his arm under Hope’s back and pushed himself against the fair skinned intellect. A small sigh escaped from Hope’s lips. 

“We‘ve got the rest of our lives to find out how smart you are.” Noel whispered as he nuzzled Hope’s cheek and started planting kisses. The trail traced the curve of Hope’s neck and he could feel the object of his affection begin to squirm. Noel smiled and decided today was the day that all his questions about Hope would be answered. 


	5. Optional Epilogue

Noel stood in from of the elevator door and tugged at his pants again. He was grateful for the new clothes but he was used to having much more room around his legs. Hope was right though, khaki looked good on him. He looked down at the deep green button up shirt. This was about as formal as he’d ever dressed before. He heard faint giggling from his left and looked over to see a small group of Academy girls staring. In fact, quite a few people in the main all of the Academy seem to be looking at him. He nodded at the girls and was relieved when the elevator finally opened up to let him in. 

He stepped inside and found the button to the top floor. He leaned against the wall and felt nervous. He knew Hope was waiting for him but something felt-different. He was anxious but didn’t know why. It didn’t help that the numbers above the door seemed to be taking their time. 

Once it opened he stepped through a beautiful hallway. The walls were dark wood and elaborately carved. There were small tables along the wall with red cloths and fresh white flowers. His stomach tightened. That anxious feeling was growing. He reached a set of doors where a well dressed gentleman stood behind a podium. He had been watching Noel since he got off the elevator. He smiled politely, “Can I help you sir?”

“I‘m looking for-uh Hope Estheim?”

The gentleman raised an eyebrow. “You are here for the Director?”

Noel nodded slowly, “Yes.”  He felt the gentleman staring in an unusual way, “Is he here?”

The gentleman cleared his throat, fairly loudly, and stepped around the podium to open the door, “Yes of course, please follow me.”

The moment Noel stepped through the door that anxious feeling was explained. The high ceiling was decorated with elaborate chandeliers that glistened from a beautiful sunset pouring in through the window walls. The entire place consisted of round tables with the same red cloths and white flowers as the hallway. But the tables were small, and each table only had two chairs. At every table there were two lovers holding hands or ogling each other over the flowers. 

This was a date. Noels’ first.

  He felt a lump in his throat. No wonder the gentleman in front of him had that reaction. Hope had kept to himself so well no one thought he’d be waiting at a place like this for, well, another man.  

They made their way through the tables to a small corner where Hope was waiting. He was handsome. It wasn’t often Noel saw him in anything other than pajamas and his uniform. He was looking down at the menu with an intense expression.  He looked nice wearing black dress pants and  button up collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up just above his elbows. The shirt was Hope’s favorite shade of blue, it even matched the blue face on his platinum watch. He looked up to see Noel coming his way.  

Once at the table Noel went to take his seat. Hope thanked the gentleman and didn’t seem at all bothered by the shifty eyes he had for the both of them. 

Noel made a point to sit up straight. He didn’t know anything about date etiquette and the sight of three forks on the table was intimidating. He picked up the menu and noticed it was big; six pages front and back big. The cover claimed the restaurant was and intellectual as the Academy itself. He felt his shirt close in around his neck and pulled at the collar. 

Hope noticed how uncomfortable he was and wondered if maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, “Noel are you alright?”

“I‘m fine. This.. This is a really nice place.” 

“It is. You‘ve done a lot for me these past couple weeks I wanted to do something nice. My way of saying thank you. I know you don‘t carry a huge interest in most of what I do around here so I can only imagine how boring it gets being my body guard.” 

Noel smiled, looking around he saw that they’d caught the attention of a couple other tables. He felt himself blush. He looked back at Hope who seemed a little surprised at the sudden appearance of red cheeks on him. “You don‘t have to be so stiff, Noel. It‘s still me. We‘re just having dinner somewhere other than my dining room table for once.” 

Noel smiled, his cheeks getting redder “I know. I guess I just wasn’t prepared. To be honest I wasn‘t sure if anyone else…” He looked down at his menu hoping to find his words there.

Hope looked at Noel disappointingly, “You assumed I would keep us a secret?”

Noel rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward, “Not because I thought you were ashamed, Hope. I know you well enough to know that you don‘t open up to many people. This is a part of your personal life. Personally, I‘m not used to being around a lot of people and I don’t know how they‘ll take it. It seems like we have a small audience at the moment.” He threw evil eyes to the nosy lady two tables over. She quickly occupied herself with her dinner instead. 

Hope put his arms on the table and grabbed a hold of Noel’s hands. “I don‘t mind. In fact, the way I see it tomorrow morning we‘re going into the time capsule and everyone here has until 500 AF to get over it.” Noel raised his eyebrows. Hope had a little bite to him after all.

The waitress approached the table and happily greeted them. Noels’ first reaction was to pull away but Hope kept a firm hold of his hands. She looked at Hope, then Noel, but didn’t seem phased at all. “What can I get for you gentleman this evening? If you like I‘d be happy to tell you about our House Specials.”

Hope straightened his posture and gave Noel a reassuring smile, “Why yes I‘d love to hear what you have going on.” He was being overly cheerful. Noel couldn’t decide if he was trying to match the waitresses enthusiasm or just putting on a show to tell the last few on-lookers to shove it where the sun don’t shine.

The waitress was delightfully surprised, “You‘re the first to ask all night!” She went on to explain the specials, most of what she said was over Noel’s head. He decided to resort to his menu when she reached the part about edible algae found in the marshes of the Archylte Steppe. The menu did little to help.

Hope decided to take things into his own hands for the moment. “That all sounds wonderful but why don‘t you just bring us a couple steaks.”

She smiled and gleefully wrote down his request, “Steaks! Nice and simple! What would you like for a side?”

Hope picked up his menu and reached over for Noels, “Surprise us. In fact, why don‘t you pick out whatever wine you think goes best and bring us two glasses.” 

“Yes, sir! Thank you gentleman, my name‘s Sandra if you need anything. I‘ll be right back with your drinks.”

Hope couldn’t help but wear a dignified, and slightly smug, face. Noel was impressed, maybe all this had changed Hope more than he thought.  Hope rested his head in his hand and stared at Noel longingly. He was just like the other couples. Smitten.

“Hope, I‘m impressed. You seem much more straightforward.” Noel leaned in, smirking. “I like it.” He found Hopes’ foot under the table and tapped against it. 

“I guess I have you to thank for that. You‘ve managed to open me up a little bit. Everything’s made me realize that you can‘t keep walls around yourself. It’s just been.. so amazing having you with me and sharing a home. I wake up to you. I fall asleep in your arms.” Hopes’ eyes were shinning.

“I wouldn‘t trade it for the world, Hope.” 

The waitress returned with a small cart that had two glasses and a bottle on ice. With her back turned she poured them each a glass and promised their dinner would be out shortly. Hope took a small sip and smiled. He could stay in Noels’ eyes forever. After a moment he stood up, grabbed his cup with one hand and the back of his chair with the other. He drug it around the small table and settled down next to Noel. 

Noel put his arm around him and rested it on the back of the chair. It felt like in that whole place, it was just the two of them. The sun had set and darkness was creeping into the restaurant. The vase holding the white flowers on their table began to glow. It was soft but bright, just like a candle. Hope leaned over and rested his head on Noels shoulder. Even in different clothes he smelled like the like nature. 

Noel took hold of Hope’s hand and rested it on his heart. He nuzzled the directors forehead and whispered, “You‘re my everything Hope.” 

Noel reached for his glass and took a sip. He felt something tap against his lips and pulled back the glass.  He swirled it around  wondering if maybe it was his imagination. He decided to take another sip. When he felt the tap he kept the glass tipped and pulled it back. Nothing. He took another drink, draining the cup. When he pulled it back he heard a small clang. Inside the cup was a small silver ring. 

Hope reached over and took the glass, “This wasn’t supposed to come until dessert.” He tilted it to pull out the ring. He reached across the table to grab his glass of water. He dipped the ring in and dried if off in his napkin. 

It was simple, but elegant. Hope sat upright and took Noels right hand. “This isn‘t what you might think. It‘s just something I want to give you, to remember me by. I want you to keep it, just in case.”

“Just in case of what?”

Hope slid the ring onto his index finger, “When this is over, there‘s a chance you‘ll end up back in your own time. I don‘t know if the future will be different. For your sake I hope that it is. I just know that I‘ll never forget you. I guess I just want to make sure, you won‘t forget about me.”

Noel reached over to cradle Hopes’ face. He had been waiting for so long to say it. He wondered if the words would ever find the perfect moment to come out. But Hope, in his own way, already said it. Now it was Noel‘s turn, “I love you. I always will.” He pressed his forehead against Hopes and stared into his eyes, “I see you every time I close my eyes. I could never forget about you. I would never want to.” 

In that moment, Hope was without words. He was lost in Noel’s eyes. It was fate that all his life he was drawn to the same blue Noel carried within them. It was a sea he could swim in for hours. He saw his life reflecting back at him. He felt the hand of his protector caress his face. He wanted to stay that way forever. Noel leaned forward kissed Hope.  Noel took Hopes hand and placed it where it belonged, over his heart. during that kiss, Hope felt that heart race the same way it did every time they kissed or made love. It reminded him just how genuine those feelings were. It was a heart that was beating just for him.


End file.
